Death of a Lion
by cembria
Summary: *Prequel story to making it all worth it* This is the story of the night Sam died.


**S-POV **

How did I get here? I'm clutching the body of my former Boss and good friend on the ground in the front yard of my house. His wife collapses into their teenage son's arms while my Son tries to pull me to safety… How the hell could Sam die? How could this all have gone so wrong?

_**2 hours prior….**_

I was sitting on Eric's lap in his office at Fangtasia watching some silly Youtube video he claimed I simply had to see. I have to admit it was hilarious. We were laughing and poking fun at one another when Sam and Daphne burst into Eric's office, eliciting a growl from him because people not knowing how to knock has been an ongoing issue.

"Where are Jack and Alex?" He yelled. He looked like he was covered in soot and Daf's face was streaked with tears. I jumped up as Eric pulled out his phone, I assume to call Alex.

"What the hell is going on, Sam?" I grabbed my purse and jacket, knowing that this is going to be an issue that will call for our immediate departure.

"A pack of rouges is rolling through the area and most of the Shreveport pack have defected. They burned down the bar… and Tray's bike shop. He and Carol are dead." His voice cracked a little bit. "They couldn't get out in time." I stared at him, numb, before Eric grabbed my arm and started to lead me out.

"Sam, the Boys are at the farm house with Alcide's girls. They have spotted trackers. I'll drive. Let's go." I ran behind them, Eric lifted me and Daf into the Escalade and we sped off. "As he was trying to break the sound barrier," I said.

"Does Alcide know?" Eric looked at me.

"Maria perished in an attack against him. If the girls are still alive, I said we would take them until it was safe for them to go back to him. If he dies also I will ensure their safety." I started to shake… this was serious. 30 minutes ago I was watching stupid internet videos with my husband at work and now we don't know if we're going to find our children dead or alive with 3 of my good friends already dead, not to mention many more we don't know about yet. I saw Eric talking on his phone, but I was too dazed to register what he was saying. He hung up and took my hand as we turned onto Hummingbird Lane.

"I called the area vampires. Help is on the way and this crime will not go unpunished." Sam turned to Eric and said something I never thought I would hear from him.

"Eric, if I die, can I count on you to ensure the safety of my family?" Both Daf and I started to yell at him, but they both ignored us.

Eric responded sincerely, "I would be honored." We pulled up to the house and Eric told me to stay, as I took in the scene before me.

I saw Alex and a lion who I assumed was Jack standing in front of two female wolves, which I recognize as Alcide's girls, Calisto and Calliope. Alex was ripping the head off of a wolf as Eric landed next to him, they exchanged a few words and a brief nod before Eric started to dispatch wolves and shifters of every variety. I saw Sam and Daf strip and shift into a lion and a tigress. They both rushed the rogues that were quickly over-powering our small force that was comprised of mostly children.

I saw a wolf come after Eric from behind and I screamed out to him, but Alex took care of it before he could even turn around. However, now I had drawn attention to myself and three wolves and a bear were charging towards the car. I summoned a sword and sliced into the Were at my door before running in the direction of my friends and family, but I just wasn't fast enough because the bear caught my back, knocking me down. I was bracing for the final blow when I saw a lion leap over me, followed by Eric who was aiding him.

I was watching Eric and Sam fight the bear that was obviously hopped up on something. Alex grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder, using the sword I summoned to fight back towards the house. He laid me on the steps, taking a close look at me before he deemed me uninjured enough to be left alone so he could return to the fight.

I watched in horror as Eric and Sam were in a losing fight against a jacked up Were bear and my son was limping. I have never seen him so much as sneeze before. Jack was carrying a wounded Daf to lie next to me. Then the world went silent, as I saw Sam take a blow to the head. His body had shifted back to human before he even hit the ground… I knew he was dead. It had happened too fast for any amount of vampire blood to fix. I got up like a shot and ran to him. All I could hear was a ringing in my ears from all the shrieking. I grabbed him and sobbed while Alex was trying to push me back to the house, but I clung to my friend.

Then in the ultimate act of irony, 200 vampires flooded my lawn 45 seconds too late and took care of the remaining Weres in less than 10 minutes. Jack limped over carrying his Mother who was sobbing uncontrollably. She crawled over and laid on top of her husband's body, begging every God to bring him back. When she asked Eric to turn him, she only sobbed and shook harder. Eric said it would not work because he had died instantly.

How did this happen?… How could Sam's life end like this? I looked at my husband and son, thankful that they survived… but then I was wracked with guilt over the loss of Sam. The only thing I can do now is honor him and protect and care for his family and ancestors for the rest of time.


End file.
